Numb
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Post Teliko Mulder is paralyzed temporarily from the drug of the dart. MSR
1. Chapter 1

NUMB

By Jacquie and Sassy

Chapter 1

Mulder woke to warmth against his skin. With some effort, he was able to lift his hand and touch Scully's hair. A growle escaped his lips when he was unable to pull her against him.

The sound woke Scully. Mulder grew frustrated again. "Hey," Scully gave him a smile. She felt his forehead, making Mulder close his eyes at her touch, giving a soft grunt in response. "Why don't you try blinking?" Scully suggested. Mulder blinked one for yes.

His fingers reached vainly for her hands as he tried to say her name. "It's okay," Scully said softly. "Everything's okay."

He barely moved his finger against her hand. Scully blinked back a tear as his skin touched hers.

"Sc..." was all he could whisper. _Damn you for not being able to tell her what you want and need.t_. _That since she came into your life she's the only reason you breathe._

"Sssh...It's okay, Mulder," Scully soothed him, caressing his forehead. She leaned over him slightly to check his IV. He began to get sleepy again. She noticed this. "It's okay. Sleep."

He awoke several hours later and he noticed a faint feeling along his body. He moved his hand slowly to caress her face. She had fallen asleep with her head on his stomach. That has to be uncomfortable. Feeling his hand on her, Scully opened her eyes. But what moved her was the nurse coming into the room to take Mulder's blood pressure.

_GO AWAY!_ Mulder screamed inside his head still unable to speak clearly. He just wanted to be alone with her. He tightened his fingers around hers before she could pull her hand away away.

"It's okay, Mulder," Scully soothed. "I'm right here." He clenched his other hand in anger at his body for betraying him. The nurse was replaced by the doctor on duty.

He picked up Mulder's chart and looked at it. "How's he doing?" he asked Scully.

Mulder grunted. He hated being left out.

"Impatient. I think he wants to get out of here." Mulder rolled his eyes. Scully barely managed to stifle a grin. She cleared her throat. "He has minute motions in his hands. The IV drip seems to be working well."

Mulder's middle finger went up at the doctor. Scully quickly put her hand over his.

_If you could speak right now, Mulder..._ she thought

"He seems to be in good hands," the doctor smiled at Scully. "Call one of the nurses if you need anything." Then he was gone.

Mulder smiled a lopsided grin because he knew he was about to get reprimanded for the "finger" incident.

"Never mind smiling, Mulder." Scully scolded. "That was uncalled for."

He rolled his eyes again.

Tears were managing to escape down Scully's cheeks again."Damn", she muttered as she wiped them with the back of her hand.

He took her hand in his. "Sorry." He muttered as good as he could.

"Keep this up, Mulder, and I'm going to be gray by the time I'm forty" Scully muttered. She gave Mulder's hand a light squeeze and went to lie down on the cot beside him.

She laid down with her back to him. He tried to smile and almost succeeded Sleep tugged at his body once again.

He began to jerk a little on the bed. The visions he was seeing were horrific. He was watching the "white man" kill Scully and there was nothing he could do about it. He cried out in his sleep. Tears poured down his face. He couldn't move.

Scully sat straight up in bed when she heard Mulder cry out. It took her foggy mind a few seconds to realize that it was Mulder who made the strange strangled noise. When she did, she was up and by his bedside, wiping away his tears.

"Mulder, its okay...you were dreaming." she said softly. His hand slid up and pulled her to him. "It's okay," she whispered again as her hand gently caressed his trembling muscles. His hand slid up to her face where he wiped away the tears that had spilled from her eyes.

"Let hold you." he managed to get out.

"Hang on a sec." Scully shifted herself a little so she was up on the bed beside Mulder

He watched almost helpless as she wrapped his arms snugly around her. He managed to kiss her head softly as she laid her head on his chest. He sighed.

She looked up at him. "You comfortable?"

He blinked twice for yes. He had exhausted himself with only the small amount of movement. Before she could stop herself, Scully kissed him softly. As she laid her head on his chest again, she wondered why she did that.

His lips tingled where hers had just been. His hand slid up to touch them. "Scully?" he whispered.

"Hm?" He wanted her to look at him. He cleared his throat. Scully couldn't resist a small smile at that. She lifted her head, "Yes, Mulder?"

He lifted his head and lets his lips brush hers again. Now it was her turn to have tingling lips. Her eyes remained closed for a moment. Then she smiled. "You better rest some more," she said softly.

Mulder nodded. _And when I next see the sun, I had better have use of my own body._

She was unaware he could hear her sigh. "I..." she stopped again. "Don't worry. I'll still be here when you wake up"

"Good," he yawned.

And she was. But so were the orderlies. They were waiting to do another round of blood tests and x-rays.

Mulder groaned. "I don't want too."

"You have to, Agent Mulder" When the orderlies were rough with Mulder, that's what got under Scully's skin.

Two gruelling hours of being poked and prodded had him returned to his room achy and sore. "I just want to go home, Scully." He looked up pleadingly at her. "You be my doctor...you nurse me back to health. You are more gentle."

Scully glared at the orderlies when she saw the bruises forming on his wrists. "What do you guys think you're dealing with? A sack of potatoes?"

"He was being uncooperative..."

"Uncooperative? He's half paralyzed." Scully was struggling to keep calm.

He laid his hand on top of hers. "It's okay, Dana."

"What you going to do? Call the supervisor?"

"I'll do one better. I'll go straight to the AMA."

Mulder had to hold in a smile. She was protective of him. He liked that about her. She went to the mat for no one but him. His fingers slipped into hers and stroked her palm with his fingers.

The orderlies clearly thought Scully was serious. They slinked out of the room.

She took a few cleansing breaths.

He tapped her hand. "Calm down."

She gently pulled away. "I'll be right back, okay?" She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned her forehead against the mirror. _What am I getting so worked up for anyway?_

When she returned, he was half out of the bed coming after her.

"Mulder..." she gently repositioned him in bed. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I wanted to make sure you are okay." He looked up at her. "Are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I kind of overreacted," she said softly.

"I was being difficult." He admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" She allowed herself to brush back a strand of hair before moving to her bed again and lying down.

He turned on his side. "Comfortable?"

"No not really" she looked at him. "Think you can manage to drink some water?"

"Only if you get back up here with me." He compromised.

Scully had to admit it was more comfortable than the cot. She also managed to tell herself it didn't mean anything.. Mulder was going to forget about it the moment he was well again. Silently she reached for his water bottle and held it to his lips.

He took a sip. "Seriously, Scully, why can't you take me home and nurse me back to health?" I hate hospitals.

"I know you're being serious. I'm sure they just want to make sure there's no permanent damage."

_You mean "I" don't you?_ a voice in her head asked.

"Do you think there is? Permanent damage I mean." He was worried now.

"No. You seem to be...recovering well." She bit her lip then smiled. "Might take a few more days before everything's back, but it's looking good."

He let out a sigh of relief. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't' want too." He wanted her there...but he couldn't stand the thought of keeping her from her life. "I'm sure you had plans." You are to beautiful to sit home alone.

"Me? Plans?" Her eyebrow went up.

Then she smiled. "You're not a burden if that's what you're worried about." _I need to be with you_ she mentally added.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Good." _I've got you all to myself. Just how do I convince you that you need me as much as I need you?_

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It'll make me feel better if I'm there," Scully softly admitted after a moment.

"I need you," he let slip.

Before Scully could respond, the doctor returned with the news that Mulder could be released into Scully's care the next morning. They just wanted to keep him one more night to make sure everything was looking as well as they thought.

"I'd high five you, Scully, but right now...I'm just too damn tired." He grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, Mulder." She was just happy he could talk to her again...well sort of. He did it with some difficulty, like it was a chore.

"I'll be as well-behaved as I can. I promise." He knew he could be difficult and knew that Scully sometimes wanted to ring his jaws. Her only response to that was to rolling her eyes.

"Pay back." He groaned. "Shouldn't have done that so much when I couldn't talk."

She pulled up the blankets around his waist a little more snugly. "Do you need anything?"

_YOU_ his head screamed. "I'm good."

"Okay. I'm just gonna.." she settled against the pillows beside him. "Close my eyes for a bit"

"Sleep." He said more forcefully than he intended.

"Okay, daddy." She half-smiled before giving in to her exhaustion.

"Don't call me that." He teased.

She was already asleep though and didn't hear him. He sighed against her hair.

What felt like only moments later she heard, "Scully? Scully?" He was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" She was embarrassed. She had been dreaming about him. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she sat up.

"I don't want you to think of me as half a man, but can you help me go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, one sec." She rubbed her eyes and sat up, trying to get her composure back.

Then she pulled back the covers, momentarily staring at Mulder's exposed legs.

_Get a grip on yourself, Dana_

"Don't worry about squashing me." Scully didn't know why she said it, but it was already out.

"Scully, are you calling me fat?"

"Never mind..." Her blush turned darker.

He touched her cheek. "I'm teasing."

Scully smiled and concentrated on putting his feet down on the floor. They were half way there when he was sure his legs were going to give out on him. "I'm gonna fall."

"I've got you. I promise." She tightened her arms around him and shifted him a little.

They barely made it to the toilet when Mulder fell rather ungracefully onto it.

Scully held onto his hand to keep him from really hurting himself.

"Damn." He muttered. "I hate this. I hate feeling weak around you."

"Mulder..." was all she could say for a second. She made him look at her. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

"Not today."

"Hey... seriously, it doesn't bother me." She touched his face to make sure he was seeing her eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Now it was his turn to redden in the face. "Could you turn away or something?" He wasn't sure he could "go" with her watching him.

"I'll be outside." She closed the door behind him. She was glad he couldn't see the tears on her face.

He finished a few moments later. "Scully?"

"Yeah...okay." She tried to keep her voice calm. She wiped her face.

He felt horrible and a shower sounded good to him, but could he ask her? "I was wondering..."

"Mulder, you can ask me anything. You know that."

"Feeling horrible...and well, sweaty. I was wondering if I could talk you into helping me take a shower." He said softly.

Her eyes widened a moment behind the closed door. She took a breath and opened it slowly.

"I could get a nurse..." he continued.

"I'll do it." She sat him down on the toilet seat before turning on the water. She flexed her hands a couple of times under the running water to calm herself down. It didn't mean anything...

"It's okay if you peek." He teased.

When she was sure she had it at a temperature where he wouldn't scald himself, she turned her attention to helping him with his gown. She had trouble with her composure when she got a good long look at his physique. She managed to calm herself down, but not before he caught the flicker of admiration behind her eyes..

He blushed again. "Now how can I talk you out of your clothes?" The pain meds were making his tongue loose.

"Will you be okay for a minute? Maybe you can brace yourself against the bar."

Scully was thinking "logically" about holding him up. Well...for about a millisecond.

Then the nurse arrived to take over for her. Mulder was disappointed and pouted through the rest of his bath. Scully, on the other hand walked out of the bathroom, still chiding herself. No, kicking herself. Mulder was only teasing her because he was under the influence of pain medication. A few hours later, he was released into her care.

"Scully, why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking about whether my place is more practical or your's."

"Your's, I'm sure." He said as the nurse wheeled up a chair.

"Okay." She helped him into a wheelchair.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You've been distant since this morning."

Scully knelt down in front of Mulder. "I didn't do it on purpose...I guess I'm just worried."

"About me being at your place? If it makes you uncomfortable...I can hire a nurse...or something."

"No...that parts fine" she said slowly. He wasn't so sure she was being honest with him now. The pain medication had worn off and he'd refused to take another dose.

"I'm worried I'll disappoint you. That I won't be able to look after you properly."

Finally she wrapped her arms around him whispering "I was so scared I'd lose you"

"You didn't...You won't...and Scully you could never disappoint me." He kissed her forehead.

"Why does it always take a mutant to make me figure this stuff out?" she murmured more to herself than to Mulder. She was unaware at first that he could hear her.

"That you care about me?" He needed to hear her say it.

TBC...if you want it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She looked him in the eye, only able to nod her response because she was trying not to cry.

He squeezed her hand. "Me too."

Scully slowly straightened and gave Mulder a smile. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He teased. He took her hand in his as the nurse wheeled him down to the elevator.

Scully slipped back into her previous thoughts until they were out in the parking lot and Mulder had been loaded into the back of a taxi.

He let her remain quiet most of the way to her apartment. "I'll try not to get in your way."

That statement took Scully off guard. Before she could answer, the taxi driver was in front of her building and they were helping Mulder into his wheelchair again. Scully paid the driver and then knelt down in front of Mulder as the cab pulled away.

She took a deep breath and a chance, saying what she needed to. "Mulder, you're not in the way. I need you."

He caressed her cheek gently, "Not as much as I need you."

She took a quivering breath before continuing. "Which is why I really think you should take some kind of pain medication. I hate seeing you in pain."

"For you, I will." He said as he let his finger tips touch her lips then his own. He wanted to kiss her.

Then there was a downpour. Scully gasped in surprise and hastily got behind Mulder's wheelchair and pushed him up the ramp. She cursed under her breath when she realized she forgot her keys in the cab. By the time they found someone to let them in, they were both soaked to the skin.

"Some weather we are having, ain't it?" He said as he wiped water from her face. He saw that she was torn between laughing and crying. "Hey, Scully, it's okay...I won't melt."

Scully fought against her own shivering with a dermination that she had to care for Mulder before herself. Scully then began to work, wordlessly began undressing him, gently tugging at his clothes.

His teeth were chattering slightly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted softly as she tugged off his shirt.

She walked into the bathroom for a towel and placed it on the bed before hauling the wheelchair adjacent to the bed. Then she heaved Mulder onto the bed so she had better access to his wet clothes. She found it hard not to stare as more skin was exposed.

"Let me help you." He tried to help her tug his sweats down, but failed miserably.

"It's okay Mulder." she patted his hands gently. It took some effort but he was soon in dry clothes and under the covers. Because of staying in her clothes as long as she did, Scully was chilled to the bone. She took her dry clothes into the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could see her and she could see him. Her eyes closed against the chills as she slowly peeled her clothes off. She turned to pull off her shirt and he took his opportunity to stand slowly and walk toward her. "Let me help you." he whispered in her ear.

Her first impulse was to widen her eyes and mother him. "Are you sure you're up to walking?"

She could see that his leg muscles were wobbling. "I just need to be near you."

"I'll change in the bedroom instead," she compromised as she took Mulder by the elbow,a lump was rising in her throat.

He stopped her. "Look at you. You are freezing." He helped her on with her shirt.

Scully relented and let him help her change.

He blushed when she removed her soaked panties. He handed her silky, dry pair to her. "Pink looks good on you."

She blushed a deep red as she pulled on sweat pants over top. "I mean it Mulder. Back to bed." she said in what she hoped was a firm voice. "Either that or the couch."

"Only I can make an observation and manage to get in trouble for it." He muttered as he slowly made his way back to the bed.

"A very sweet observation," Scully granted.

"And please don't make me sleep on that couch of yours..."

"Don't worry, you're not sleeping on the couch.."

"And you aren't either...I won't hear of it." He said knowing that was what she was thinking all along.

Another smile as she changed the subject. "Living room then?"

"I just want to sleep." He said with a yawn before reaching down to his legs to slowly massage them, hoping to make the pain go away.

Scully sat beside his thighs and began to massage. "Maybe you should take something?" she softly suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Scully got out one of his pain pills and filled a glass with water. She supported the glass as Mulder held it to his lips. She sat the empty glass on the table and he took her hand in his.

"You've really done a lot already. Scully, how can I ever repay you?"

Her face softened. She didn't realize it at first but Mulder could see in her eyes why she did it: she was in love with him.

TBC...if you want it...do you want it ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You don't owe me anything, Mulder...like I said...I ..I care about you a lot. You're my best friend in the whole world." She blinked back a tear before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Get some rest."

He lay back on the pillow. "Don't go." He managed to whisper.

"I won't." She promised. She half-sat, half lay beside him on the bed and picked up the book she had been reading.

"Read to me." He said as he turned to face her.

"I thought you were sleepy," she teased.

"I am..." He said as he closed his eyes. _I just want to hear your voice_.

She began reading from "Moby Dick" in a soft, comforting voice as one hand stroked his hair. She stopped reading only when she could see he was asleep.

A few hours later he woke. He felt a warm body wrapped around his. He smiled and breathed in the smell of her. She was facing him and had her arm over his waist and her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Mmmmmmm." He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her closer.

Scully hadn't intended to fall asleep. However, being in Mulder's arms was better than she had hoped.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Just don't move..." He said softly into her ear. _Let me hold you a little while longer, I'm sure this will be the one and only time I get too._

"What happens if I do? You'll arrest me?" Her eyes widened when the sentence tumbled out of her mouth. She had been dreaming about that very thing... She tried to cover it up quickly. "Did you sleep?"

"Not as good as you apparently." He teased.

Her cheeks were hot as she slowly lifted her head. "Did you want to maybe try eating something?"

"You wouldn't hit and injured man for any reason, would you Scully?" he asked trying to prop up on his elbow and look down at her.

"Depends on who it was and what it was for," she murmured back with a raised eyebrow, still trying to get her composure back.

She pushed the images of her dream violently to the back of her mind as she began to sit up. Before she could sit up completely his mouth was on hers in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Her hand cupped his face lightly as she kissed him back. She shivered a little as she pulled back a bit and felt his forehead. He looked deep into her eyes. He smiled at her.

"So you didn't answer my question. Did you want to try eating some soup?"

"Yeah." He wrinkled his brow and nose. "What kind?"

"What kind do you want?"

"Anything but Tomato." He made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Chicken?" She was desperately trying not to laugh.

"That works." He said smiling at her and laying back down. "I think the medicine is making me dizzy."

"Side effect." She helped him lay back. "Just relax. I'll go get the soup."

He closed his eyes and waited for her to return.

In the kitchen, Scully leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

Mulder just about gave up on her when he heard her coming toward the bedroom.

"Can you sit up?" she asked as she set the soup down. She didn't want to treat Mulder like a complete invalid, even though she remained worried about him.

"Yeah. Could you help put the pillows behind my back?" He hated asking for help with even the simplest tasks.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You never have to feel bad about asking me for things...Whatever you need..." Then she plumped up the pillows behind him.

He reached for the bowl. He tried to feed himself but his hands shook. Scully gently took the bowl from him and sat on the edge of the bed. She took up a spoonful and held it for him. He opened his mouth and took the spoonful.

"Thanks," he said when he had eaten a little over half.

"That enough?"

"Yeah." His face went from flushed to pale. "I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong? Tell me exactly."

He felt emasculated in front of her already. "I'm going to puke."

Scully quickly pulled the covers off and helped Mulder to his feet. They just barely made it to the toilet. He puked until there was nothing left and lay aching on the bathroom floor curled in the fetal position. Scully gently rubbed his back. For a moment, she had no idea what to do for him...she felt helpless.

"Just make the pain go away, Dana. Please."

"Where does it hurt?" she tried to remain calm.

"Everywhere."

"Maybe it's the meds," she said pensively. He couldn't hear her because of the pounding in his head. Scully got a damp cloth and began dabbing his forehead with it.

She left Mulder for a moment to dial for an ambulance. If it was an allergic reaction, it could be serious.

Mulder awoke the next day back in the hospital. "Where am I?"

Frohike was by his bedside. "You had an allergic reaction to your meds, so Scully brought you back to the hospital."

"Where is she?" He asked trying to swallow. His mouth was dry.

"Nobody's sure."

"What do you mean?" He was starting to get out of bed now.

"Easy, Mulder. She's talking to your doctor," said Byers.

The three men were looking at each other. There was something different in Mulder's demeanour.

"Did something happen with you two?" it was Frohike who asked.

"None of your business." He said as he lay back on the bed.

"That's a yes."

He gave them a "shut up now or get out" look. "Guys, just knock it off okay?"

Scully came in just as he said the last statement. "It's alright, guys. Thanks." She dismissed them again.

"Where've you been?" He hadn't meant to sound harsh.

Scully's eyes momentarily flashed in defensive anger but she calmed again.

"I was looking into alternatives for your meds."

Scully leaned over and adjusted the drip on Mulder's IV.

"I'm sorry I worried you...and for snapping at you like that" He rubbed his fingers along her arm.

She rapidly blinked to avoid crying. "How are you feeling?" she asked instead.

"Better than..." He didn't know how long he'd been out.

"Well, I think we've got something that won't make you sick."

"Yeah because I don't wanna keep coming back here."

"The nurse is working on your release papers right now."

He took her hand. "I really am sorry, Dana."

Scully managed a smile. "You didn't do anything, Mulder."

"I got shot with a poisonous dart, you have to take care of me, and now I got sick and landed my ass right back in the hospital." He was frustrated at the way his life was going right now.

"Mulder...sshh..." Scully leaned forward and stroked his forehead. She leaned her cheek against his forehead and closed her eyes for a moment as she continued stroking.

Mulder lifted her chin and lightly put his lips to her forehead. "Just don't walk out on me."

"I'm never leaving you," she promised softly.

TBC...there is seven chapters all together :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later they were back at Scully's apartment.

"So, home sweet home." He said as he walked into her apartment with the help of Scully.

"Bed or couch?"

"Couch." He was tired and a little out of breath.

Scully gently lowered him down, propping his feet up. She began massaging his shoulders and then down his thighs. He hoped she didn't see his obvious reaction to her hands on him. He pulled a pillow over his lap.

"You thirsty?"

"Yes." he managed to choke out.

"I'll get you some water." Scully patted his knee and began to stand

"You look tired."

"I am a little," Scully admitted as she walked into the kitchen. She tried to ignore the ache that came with not touching him.

He turned slightly to watch her. "Scully?"

"Yeah?"

She was coming back with the glass.

"Sit down and relax." That's an order, he wanted to add, but didn't.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she set the glass down on the coffee table in front of him, and sat down in the arm chair.

"Some TV?"

It hurt when she hadn't sat beside him. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever."

Scully didn't understand what she did wrong. She flipped on the TV and put it to a sci fi channel that was running old movies.

"You don't have to suffer through these, Scully. Watch a love story or something."

"It's okay."

He smiled that she would do that for him. "I'll sit up if you come sit over here with me."

She sat beside him, wrapping the blankets a little snugger around him and leaning against the couch.

He tugged her head down on to his lap. "You rest."

She started to protest but her exhaustion was winning out. "Don't wanna hurt you," she muttered.

"You won't." He assured her. "Please?"

"Okay...only if you promise you'll wake me if you need something." She was already falling asleep.

He stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleep. He could get used to this. He already had gotten used to her being there.

About an hour later, Scully woke up in a cold sweat. Samuel Alboa had escaped from the hospital and was in the apartment. She couldn't get to Mulder in time to save him.

She didn't get the chance to tell Mulder she loved him…

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He was holding her close to him.

She unconsciously held him a little tighter as she began to sob.

He held her and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhhh...baby...I've got you."

She desperately tried to pull herself together, ashamed that she was crying in front of him. She tried to repeat to herself 'He's okay...he's not hurt...he's not dead...he's still here'

"Hey..." He took his finger and pulled her face up to his. "We don't hide things from each other." He was greeted by her tear-stained face. He pulled her back to him. "Just let it all out, baby."

She sobbed a little before slowly sitting up and wiping her face.

"Just let me comfort you." He said running a finger up her arm. Scully let him hold her as she closed her eyes and was comforted by his heart beat. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early the following morning though, Scully moved to the bed. She didn't have the heart to move Mulder so she left him there. He woke and was a little disoriented. He wondered where she had gone to. He figured she was in her bed...he didn't blame her. The couch was a little uncomfortable. He followed the hallway to her room and watched her sleep.

Scully heard his footfalls on the carpet and reached over to turn back the covers without turning over fully.

Mulder smiled. "Always can read my mind, can't you?"

"Don't know the half of it," she muttered sleepily.

Mulder slipped in and spooned around her. He placed his cold feet to her warm ones.

"Gaaahhh!" she yelled when she felt his cold feet.

"What is the matter with you?" He deadpanned.

"Your feet are freezing," she protested momentarily pulling her feet away.

He pretended to pout and turned away from her.

"Never mind pouting Mulder." Scully's back was turned to him so he didn't see her tears.

"Go back to sleep."

"Sadly, I'm not sleepy anymore." He said turning back to her and pulling her back against him. "I want to talk."

"About what?" Slowly she turned over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You...Me...This..."

She waited for him to talk.

"I know there is something between us, Scully...uh...I mean, Dana. I've felt it since we met." He swallowed afraid to go on.

She smiled encouragingly.

"I just need to know how you feel..."

"Like I can't breathe when I'm away from you," she whispered.

His eyes locked with hers. "Yeah."

She took a breath. "I don't expect things to change over night...I just wanted you to know that I knew there was something between us too..."

"Slow is good." He said as he moved hair from her face.

Scully swallowed hard, begging herself not to cry, but tears were forming again.

"I need you."

"I'm here...always and forever." He kissed her lips gently.

"You leave me I'll kick your ass," she mumbled.

His eyes misted over. "I'll never leave you."

Then Scully realized he was thinking about losing her. "I'm not going anywhere." Scully shifted tactics slightly, taking the focus off of her while being honest.

"I'll follow you no matter how far."

"Maybe we better get you on your feet first before the travelling, huh?" she asked softly, brushing back a strand of hair. She wondered if Mulder knew what she was doing and if he would call her on it...but they were in tune with each other, so he probably would call her on it.

"It won't work, Scully."

"What won't work?"

"Don't give me that. You know what you are doing...as do I."

"What do you suggest I do instead? I'm worried about you."

"Let's just take care of each other like we always do."

Scully felt his forehead. "You feel like you're running a bit of a temperature.

She could feel Mulder wanting to shake her or kiss her for not letting his statement sink in.

"Yeah...I guess so." He moved to get up.

"I'll get you a drink," she trailed off with a sigh, letting him go. She was so sure that at the end of this he was going to leave.

He stopped her once she rounded the end of the bed. He placed his hands on her arms. "Look at me."

Slowly, she relaxed her body and met his gaze. "What is it?"

"I don't need a drink, Scully." He took a deep breath. "I just need you."

"Okay," Scully relented after a second. She crawled back into bed beside him intent on only responding to what he specifically wanted or needed.

_No focus on me_ she verified.

He pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tight. He began humming a song in her ear. Then he stopped and said softly, "If not for you, I'd have been out of the bureau by now. You've saved me more times than I care to count. You've kept me honest." He felt a tear hit his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said softly.

"I just need you to know what you mean to me."

Scully pressed a kiss to his chest. "I'm learning."

"Good." He placed a kiss to her head.

Scully let herself rest her head against his chest, being lulled by his heartbeat.

"Sweet dreams."

The next time Mulder woke, it was later that morning. He felt the empty bed beside him and then heard the shower running. He got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He had to 'go' and couldn't wait. He let himself in softly. "Scully, I'm using the bathroom...don't be alarmed."

"Just let me know if you need help."

She bit her lip. She was ready to get out of the shower, but with Mulder there...

"Don't mind me...I'm almost done." He said as he pulled up his sweats and was making his way to the sink. "I've seen you nearly naked before."

Scully had almost forgotten about that. _There's a difference between nearly naked and completely naked _a voice told her.

"You have a beautiful body." He didn't know why he added that.

Scully reached out of the curtain for a towel.

He handed it to her. He was right by the shower stall edge now. "Very, very beautiful."

She opened the curtain, wrapped in a white fuzzy towel.

"Morning," she greeted him with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can get used to this...naked girl in the shower, telling me good morning with a smile..." He looked her over. "As long as it is you."

Scully turned beet red before gently pulling his head down to softly kiss his lips.

Then she walked back into the bedroom.

"You like to tease me, dont' you?" He followed her and pulled the towel from her body.

"Now I get to see what is under all those suits." He sucked in a breath as he took in her long legs and shapely curves.

Scully gasped, startled at first when he pulled the towel. But after a moment, despite her pounding heart, she let him look. She relaxed her hands at her sides.

"And now we are even...I've seen you...you've seen me." He said as he took a step closer.

She was getting goose bumps from standing there naked, so she sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her underwear drawer. He moved between her and the drawer slowly reaching behind him to close it. "Dana..."

"Yeah?"

"Am I making your uncomfortable?"

"No...but I am a little cold sitting like this," Scully admitted.

He moved away from her. "I'll let you get dressed." His face was full of disappointment. _Maybe she doesn't see me that way._

Scully took his hand, stopping him.

"It's okay...get dressed."

"Mulder...I just need you to understand that it's not because I don't trust you," she said softly.

He smiled at her. "I know that." He kissed her hand. "You trust me the way I trust you...with my life."

Scully remained slightly skeptical and a little disappointed even as she smiled back and resumed getting dressed. "How are you feeling? Think you're up to trying some massage therapy or aquatic therapy?"

"What is aquatic therapy?" He asked puzzled.

"It's the same treatment that therapists use for accident victims and sport injuries. We take you into the water and work your muscles."

"Can you be the one working my muscles?" He asked not feeling comfortable with someone else's hands on him.

"I was going to." _It's not a big deal...it doesn't mean anything...it's only therapy...he's leaving soon._ She felt a sudden twinge of sadness at the last thought. She quickly turned toward her closet to hide her face from Mulder.

"I think all I need is bed rest." He was feeling stronger today.

"Okay." Scully pulled her t-shirt over her head hoping her voice sounded normal

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving." He said as his stomach seconded that observation.

"Lemme see what I have. Haven't had a chance to go shopping for a while."

She pulled on her other sock and left, finally letting the tears fall. It hurt to breathe. She sank to the floor with a choked sob. She hadn't seen or heard him follow her. He had her in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"What is wrong?" He was scared that she was hurting.

"Don't want you to leave..." it was out before she could stop herself.

"Why would I leave?" Mulder nearly cried with her.

Scully tried to get a hold of herself but she was sobbing so hard, she was hiccupping.

She clung to his shirt.

His mouth sought hers out. Her lips parted for him and they devoured each other. He pulled back slowly placing a kiss to her chin. "Let me show you what you mean to me."

She was about to protest that he was too weak, but she relented.

He made love to her there on the kitchen floor. He made sure every inch of her body had been kissed and loved. He made her lose control and scream his name which caused him to lose his. He buried himself deep inside her and spilled his seed into her. He kissed her mouth as he laid his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She could feel that his muscles were spasming from their lovemaking though and that rapidly brought her down from her high.

"I know. I love you too," she whispered.

He fought the spasms in his muscles and won, but decided to move them to the bed anyway. He stood and helped her up. "Let's go somewhere a little more soft."

"I thought you wanted breakfast?" Scully asked even as she let him lead her.

Then she felt another spasm, softly sighing. "Lay down," she said.

He didn't argue the pain was teeth clenching. She gently began massaging. He pulled away when she reached a tender spot. He made a noise. She pulled her hands away.

He looked up at her. "Not you, baby...please...more."

"You sure?"

He nodded and took her hand and kissed it. "Please?

Scully fell silent as she continued down his legs.

A little while later he was feeling better. "I'm sorry I ruined our moment."

"You didn't ruin anything." Scully bent over to kiss his forehead.

"Get some rest."

He grabbed her hand. "Making love to you wasn't what I thought it would be like." He yawned. "It was a million times better...no make that infinite times better."

"I know baby. For me too," she said softly. _'Enjoy it while it lasts...he'll be out the door.'_

"Let me hold you?"

She smiled softly crawling under the covers beside him.

"You should try to eat something when you wake up."

"How about I nibble here?" He kissed and nipped at her exposed throat.

She giggled and lightly swatted him."Wise guy."

He kissed her mouth tenderly. "Did I hurt you? I should've moved us to the bed, but I was afraid you'd change your mind."

"You didn't hurt me." _Just_ _answer the question...no need to get flowery. _She kissed him lightly. "Trust me."

"With all my heart and soul." He yawned.

She kissed his hair.

"Sleep with me?"

"L...course I will."

"I love you."

"Love you more." She rolled her eyes at herself, hoping Mulder didn't see.

He laughed. "I can play that game...love you infinitely." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Watch where you put that tongue, Mister."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deep and long. "Was that use of tongue acceptable?"

"Go to sleep Mulder," she said 'sternly' even though he could see she didn't mind.

"Make me." He retorted.

"You don't want me to do that."

"It's because you can't." He teased.

"Wanna bet?"

"Prove it." He winked at her.

So she did. She manoeuvred herself so she was on top of him and began tickling mercilessly.

He laughed. "Not what I had in mind, Dana." He gasped.

"Give up?" She still tickled.

"YES!" He was trying to fight her off gently. She stopped, looking very pleased with herself.

"Now sleep."

He shook his head. "I need a kiss to sleep."

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Please?"

She kissed him, a soft, lingering kiss. When it broke, she was settled beside him, he whispered, "There now I can sleep." She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation even as she was pulled against him.

"Figures..." she teased even as the thought crossed her mind that she could stay like this forever.

"Never wanna leave." That made her sit up. Mulder's eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just surprised me when you said that." Scully laid down against him again.

Her voice softened, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to." Her hand stroked his chest.

"You might regret saying that." He said softly.

"What I'd regret is letting you walk away." She closed her eyes against tears. _Keep it on him _she reminded herself.

"Well, you'll never have to know...because you, my dear, are stuck with me."

"Good."

The emotion managed to make it into her voice, however. He kissed her head. She reached over to pull the blankets more snugly over him before lying beside him.

"Sweet dreams."

Scully couldn't help herself. "They already are" she whispered before falling asleep.

He held on tight afraid that this was all a dream. "Just be here when I wake up."

THE END


End file.
